tomorrows_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
'General Rules.' 1: Be kind to the admins and your fellow members! '''This is the most important rule. If you have a problem with someone, either message them privately, or contact an admin. This includes not posting spoilers in the general chat. '''2: Listen to the admins. This should go without saying, but they're admins for a reason. 3: Keep General/RP channels PG-13. This server is minor-friendly. Obviously, it's Warriors, so there will likely be some bloodshed as the story goes on. Anything more than that must be taken to PMs. There is an OOC chat for non-minors; if you're not sure you should post something to General? Use it. 4: All OCs must be realistic. Cats must be realistically colored and named. Prefixes containing a clan name, Star, Moon, or anything a clan cat would not know about are not allowed. Cats with powers will not be permitted unless there is a prophecy given by the admins. At the moment, all clan cats must be clanborn. The Character Guide can help you out! 5: No godmodding/power-playing. '''Don't control someone else's character, don't force ships, etc. Think realistically, too. One cat is likely not going to win a battle if they are outnumbered. '''6: You must play a cat. '''This is a Warriors server. Twolegs, wolves, foxes, badgers, etc will not be permitted. '''7: All RPing is 3rd person, paragraph style. You don't have to write a lot, but please keep the format. We're not picky on present vs. past tense. 8: All characters must be sent to an admin before RPing them. In order to make sure things stay within guidelines, all OCs must be approved by an admin before you may use them in-character. 9: LGBT+ Cats are allowed on the server. Putting this in the rules just so everyone is aware. Criticizing this rule will not be tolerated, and this is not open for debate. 10: Members may play up to three cats to start. After being here a week, you may play up to Five. Any additional OCs can be requested by PMing an admin. ---- 'About Kits' Medicine cats are not supposed to have kits, but if you are willing to have your OC face the consequences, it will be allowed. - You must send a pm to an admin to request having kits. A number generator will be used to determine the size of the litter and the kits sexes. If enough roleplayers/members are not found to RP the kits, the unclaimed kits will die. - Both the parents must agree to have a litter before requesting to have kits. - Cats must be of warrior age to be pregnant or sire kits. - She-cat deputies can have kits but must step down from their duties until their kits are weened. Another cat will be appointed deputy in their absence. - She-cat leaders can have kits but must step down from their duties until their kits are weened. The clan deputy will lead the clan in their absence. ---- 'About High-Rank Clan Members' - Tryouts will be held for those wishing to play as Leaders, Deputies, Medicine Cats, or Med Cat Apprentices. - Leaders appointing a new Deputy must PM an admin first. Once a Deputy is appointed, it is assumed that they are fit to be Leader, should the current one die or need to step down. - Send any requests for these roles by PM to an admin.